Macromolecular Synthesis and Sequencing Shared Resource provides Lombardi Cancer Center investigators with the facilities for DNA synthesis, DNA sequencing and fragment analysis, protein sequencing, 2-D gel electrophoresis of proteins, peptide purification, mass spectrometry, phosphorimaging, densitometry, and spectophotometry. In 1995, the facility was utilized by 49 cancer center members from all of the programs. 650/ f the projects utilizing the shared resource were supported by peer-reviewed finding awarded to cancer center members.